Amor de madre
by chipikroou
Summary: Kiba siempre había visto a Tsume como una mujer fuerte y violenta, que da mucho miedo… pero tenía siete años y una tarea que no sabía cómo debía hacer, debía explicar con varios ejemplos qué es el amor de madre y las patadas de Tsume no cuentan.


**Amor de madre**

 **.**

Kiba siempre había visto a Tsume como una mujer fuerte y violenta… que da mucho miedo.

La quería, porque era su mamá y porque sus patadas en el trasero eran suaves y siempre te impulsan a dar el paso del que te sientes inseguro… pero tenía siete años y una tarea que no sabía cómo debía hacer; debía explicar con varios ejemplos qué es el amor de madre y las patadas de Tsume no cuentan, al parecer. Así que estaba de mal humor.

Naturalmente, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Tsume se había mostrado cariñosa con él o con Hana; ella siempre estaba molesta y todo la molestaba más o la hacía reír a carcajadas, pero no les daba amorosos besos como Inoichi a Ino o les hacía deliciosas golosinas como Chie a Chouji.

Quizá les limpiaba la nariz y les arreglaba la ropa como Yoshino a Shikamaru, pero le faltaba la suavidad de ésta.

Luego de escuchar a sus compañeros intercambiar sus experiencias maternales, estaba seguro que la vieja nunca se había mostrado melosa con él o Hana. Con las manitas en las mejillas miró la libreta, el cejo fruncido, y luego de unos minutos la empujó lejos de él, mientras mordía una crayola y miraba el techo.

—Estoy en casa —anunció Hana, sin mucha emoción en la voz.

Kiba levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa agitó una mano a modo de saludo, pero la muchacha ni siquiera le miró y caminó directo hacia su habitación. Él se levantó del suelo, ignorando por completo el mal humor y caminó detrás de ella, sosteniendo de manera descuidada la libreta en la que debía poner aun dos ejemplos del amor de madre de Tsume.

Le miraba con curiosidad, aquel día Hana había ido a una misión ninja importante.

—¿Ya puedo decir que eres una ninja de pacotilla?

—No molestes, Kiba.

La puerta se cerró justo en su cara. En otras ocasiones habría golpeado con fuerza, hasta irritar lo suficiente a Hana y obligarla a prestarle atención, pero aquel día no quiso hacerlo. Miró la superficie unos momentos, con las cejas juntas, y luego regresó hacia la sala, donde dejó caer la libreta en la mesa, para salir hacia el patio trasero y esperar a Shino, que había prometido ir a jugar aquella tarde.

~oOo~

El sol pegaba con singular fuerza aquella tarde y Tsume, que volvía de una misión en la arena, no podía odiarlo más que nunca, su único consuelo era que volvía triunfante de la misión más complicada en los últimos meses. Con su economía y su orgullo alimentados, la satisfacción se podía ver en su rostro, ahora solo esperaba llegar a casa, asegurarse que su revoltosa criatura hubiera terminado sus deberes y no se encontrase estúpidamente herido, y que la otra criatura ya hubiere vuelto de su misión, sana y salva… entonces comería algo, se daría una rápida ducha para cerrar con broche de oro y dormiría como un bebé hasta la hora de la cena.

—¿Estás muy cansado? —preguntó a Kuromaru.

—No es problema.

Se montó sobre su compañero, que sin más comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad por la aldea, en cuestión de minutos estuvieron en casa; agradeció la velocidad del transporte con una palmada en la cabeza y prometiéndole un manjar. Kuromaru entró a casa y no tardó en acomodarse en su lecho, dispuesto a descansar; Tsume dejó caer una pequeña mochila de su hombro y caminó hacia la cocina, muriendo de hambre; al entrar a la habitación y mirar hacia la mesa detuvo sus pasos, había dos platos en ella, uno estaba vacío y podía ver los rastros de la lengua de Kiba que había saboreado hasta la última gota… el otro estaba frío y lleno.

Al principio se había imaginado a sus retoños comiendo, alegremente, gastándose bromas como siempre y quizá alguno había terminado de mal humor -probablemente Hana-, y se había alegrado de saber que su hija había vuelto; pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora veía a Kiba comiendo mientras Hana movía el ramen de un lado a otro. Se acercó a la mesa y miró el tazón… Hana ni siquiera lo había tocado, ¿entonces no había vuelto aún?

—Esa misión ya duró demasiado… —murmuró, tomando el tazón y comenzando a comer de él. —Debí preguntarle a Tsunade si tenía noti-…

Una imagen inusual las últimas dos semanas se encontraba frente a ella: uno de los hermanos Haimaru la miraba fijamente, en silencio. Por alguna razón las palabras murieron en su garganta y sus labios se apretaron un poco al ver que el cachorro se daba media vuelta y se perdía. Dejó el tazón en el primer sitió que encontró y siguió al perrito.

—Inuzuka Hana —espetó, al entrar al pasillo.

—Shhh…

Detuvo sus pasos y giró el rostro en dirección a la sala de estar, juntó las cejas y se acercó hacia allá. Podía ver al niño, asomándose al pasillo y mirándola en silencio, con insistencia, su rostro lucía perfectamente, así que sus actos no podría achacárselos a que hablara dormido.

Una de las venas en su frente palpitaba.

—¿Cómo te atreves a-…?

Negó una sola vez e hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, llevándose uno de sus deditos a los labios y pasando de ella con la mirada.

—Hana no está bien —susurró.

—Volvió herida —su gesto se había ablandado y no notó que susurraba también.

—Tienes que verla… —se frotó la nuca y resopló. —Creo que… deberías hablar con ella.

Aquello la alarmó, pero no se lo demostró a Kiba, simplemente se giró a ver el reloj en la habitación del mocoso y luego lo miró de nuevo.

—Mira bien la hora que es, engendro, espero hayas terminado tus deberes.

Kiba gruñó algo sobre lo mala madre que era, pero en esos momentos no pensaba regresarse a arrancarle las orejas de un pellizco.

Caminó hasta la habitación de su primer dolor de cabeza y se detuvo en la puerta, sintiendo que algo dentro de ella había sufrido una fuerte descarga eléctrica, al ver que Hana tenía manchas de sangre seca en el cuello y en la ropa, y estaba recargada en la cama, mirando con ojos vacíos algo que sostenía entre sus manos. Los hermanos Haimaru estaban agazapados como podían sobre ella, como si intentaran protegerla de una terrible tormenta de nieve, y podía ver, en los tres pares de ojos que la miraban, preocupación. Tragó saliva con dificultad y dio unos suaves golpes a la puerta.

Hana pegó un ligero respingo y escondió aquello que sostenía en sus manos, al tiempo que la miraba y le saludaba con un gesto apretado.

—No comiste —dijo, con voz que fingía severidad. —¿Qué significa eso? ¿Ahora quieres ser una princesa de la moda como las chiquillas mimadas?

Hana desvió la mirada hacia uno de sus perros y negó. —Solo no tenía hambre, Tsume, preferí descansar.

No sentía que Hana le hubiese autorizado pasar y en esos momentos todo se trataba sobre autorizaciones y confianza, así que permaneció en la puerta, cruzada de brazos, pero relajando un poco la postura.

—Después de una misión tan larga, en la cual un ninja depende del poco alimento que pueda encontrar, debe concentrarse en nutrir su cuerpo.

—¡Ya se, Tsume, pero hoy no volví con hambre! —espetó, sintiendo que sus manos, vueltas puños, temblaban.

Tsume relajó los brazos y llevó las manos a sus bolsillos, los ojos de Hana estaban clavados en ella y la miraban con verdadero fastidio; asintió y desvió la mirada, ya se había topado con esa mirada antes.

Hana también desvió la mirada y relajó las manos, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza, la emoción se había apoderado de ella y por un momento había perdido el control habitual en su ser… nunca le había levantado así la voz a su madre, pero no tenía miedo, porque había visto en los ojos agresivos una comprensión avasalladora. El nudo en su garganta se apretó aún más y parpadeó, deshaciéndose de la sensación de escozor; al separar los labios, le dolió el rostro.

—… lo siento, ma.

Tsume asintió y entró a la habitación, los hermanos Haimaru salieron como si se les hubiese dado la orden, dejando a madre e hija tener un poco de privacidad. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se frotó las piernas, sin saber exactamente cómo decir las cosas, pero sintiendo que Kiba había tenido razón al decirle que debía hablar con su hija. Suspiró.

—Fue la misión.

Hana asintió una sola vez.

—¿No pudiste completarla?

—No —miró sus manos, las abría y cerraba para relajar sus dedos —… la misión fue un éxito.

Tsume permaneció en silencio unos momentos, no estaba al tanto del desarrollo de la misión de Hana, pero sabía en qué consistía y si había sido un éxito… pensó los posibles escenarios que podían afectar a la mayoría de los ninjas y recordó la primera vez que, ella misma, había vuelto tan abatida de una misión.

—Hana… a veces las misiones no van como uno espera, uno se encuentra con obstáculos, la mayoría de las veces, y algunos son más complicados que otros —miró a la muchacha, que seguía evadiéndola y le puso la mano en un hombro. —Antes de irte, te pregunté si te sentías preparada para la misión, ¿recuerdas?

Hana asintió, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

—Y ese día creíste que no confiaba en ti.

Le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y le sonrió, al ver que ella le miraba sorprendida y negaba.

—Te conozco —aseguró. —No era eso a lo que me refería. Creo en tu potencial, como creo en el que tu hermano comienza a desarrollar; sé que no dudarán, pero también sé que tienen valores. Ambos son de convicciones firmes y sé que una de ellas es no afectar a terceros en un conflicto.

Miró a Hana y pudo ver que los ojos brillaban más de la cuenta, se le estaban llenando de lágrimas y de nuevo los escondía de ella, bajando el rostro y ocultándose. Exhaló. Bajó de la cama y se sentó justo al lado de ella; le tomó con cuidado del mentón, obligándola a levantar el rostro, pero aun así Hana se reusó a mirarla.

—Hana…

Los labios de la muchacha se apretaron y luego de un intento fallido, los enormes ojos negros la miraron, al tiempo que derramaban dos gruesas lágrimas, que limpió con cuidado. Le sonrió de nuevo.

—No dije nada, porque no quiero criar debiluchos, uno debe dejarlos experimentar y sentir todo lo existe en este mundo o de lo contrario solo los estaría arruinando —alejó la mano del rostro de Hana y se encogió de hombros. —No sé, exactamente, qué haya pasado… pero no debes sentirte mal por eso.

Los labios le temblaron un poco antes de hablar. —Ma… esto no… —se cubrió el rostro y negó. —Esto…

—Solo lograrás hacerte daño si lo mantienes dentro… solo dilo, escúpelo.

Hana la miró unos momentos antes de soltar el llanto y cubrirse el rostro de nuevo, Tsume sentía que el corazón se le apretaba con los sollozos, y tardó un poco en reaccionar cuando la muchacha se acercó a ella y se hundió en su pecho. Hacía años que no abrazaba de ese modo a su hija y la nueva sensación le había resultado extraña, pero no dudó en posar una mano en acariciarle el cabello, para transmitirle lo que no podía decir con palabras.

—… había niños, ma… pequeños… más pequeños que Kiba… mucho más… ¡yo no quería!

Balbuceó muchas cosas, Tsume pudo entender que no había sido capaz de proteger a todos los niños, solo a unos cuantos. Hana siguió llorando, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba pudo sentir como el cuerpecillo se iba relajando; poco a poco, su hija dejó salir todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—No es tu culpa, hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos… No eres una mala persona.

Luego de unos minutos, Hana limpió su rostro, aunque las lágrimas seguían inundándolo en momentos; de nuevo evitaba mirar a su madre, pero ahora a Tsume no le molestaba.

Se levantó, del suelo y obligó a la muchacha a hacer lo mismo, para después guiarla al baño y limpiarle con una toalla que humedeció en el lavamanos. Limpió con movimientos suaves que hacía años no le dedicaba, deshaciéndose uno a uno de los recordatorios físicos sobre la inevitable masacre. Observó el rostro enrojecido por el llanto y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, sintiendo que la vida se le iba en la sonrisa que le dedicaba.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —aseguró. —Niña… recuerda que solo tienes trece años.

Hana asintió de nuevo y se limpió una última lágrima fugitiva. Tsume le sonrió y ella le regresó el gesto.

—Bueno… date una ducha y luego comemos.

~oOo~

Caminó por el pasillo, asegurándose que los dos engendros estuvieran dormidos y cerró las puertas de las habitaciones con cuidado de no despertarlos.

Caminó hasta la sala de estar y se tumbó en el sillón, acomodó los pies sobre la mesa de té y al encender el televisor notó que la mochila de Kiba estaba tirada en el suelo y las libretas se habían deslizado del interior; se frotó el rostro unos momentos y gruñó al recordar que no había revisado la tarea del pequeño niño jodón. Se levantó del sillón, tomó la mochila y las libretas y comenzó a ojearlas. Juntó y casi se llevó una mano a la frente al notar que casi todo lo había contestado mal y al abrir la última libreta se encontró con una tarea muy simple.

"Da seis ejemplos de lo que es el amor de madre para ti.

Que Tsume me regañe cuando hago estupideces.

Que Tsume me regañe y me cuide cuando estoy enfermo.

Que Tsume vaya a misiones para tener dinero y cuidarnos a Hana y a mí.

Que Tsume me obligue a hacer cosas que me dan miedo.

Que Tsume le limpie la cara a Hana cuando está triste luego de una misión.

Que Tsume me deje jugar con Kuromaru."

Negó, con una sonrisa en los labios, ese pequeño truhan la iba a escuchar en la mañana, ella le había prohibido jugar con Kuromaru. Cerró la libreta y la dejó junto a la mochila, cambió el canal a la tele y miró en silencio la programación, fingiendo que no se le había hecho un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Sigo sin saber si el final es el indicado, pero sigo creyendo que esta mujer tiene debilidades de vez en cuando.

 _Publicación original: Sábado, 16 de julio de 2016._

 _Edición publicada: Domingo, 07 de octubre de 2018._


End file.
